marie_devil_and_her_ocsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rotten
Camrilyn li era una chica normal de 16 años con pelo castaño y ojos castaños, o eso era lo que se podría decir de ella. La gente de su instituto decía muchas cosas malas sobre ella desde muy pequeña por ser lo que ellos decían: "rarita", lo que la llevaron a hacer que no tuviese sentimientos, solo seriedad. Ella era una gran víctima de bulling, la pegaban, la insultaban... Ella nunca le importaba. “si no tiene sentimientos, ¿Qué ira a sentir ella?”, se decía la gente. Pero estaban equivocados, Camrilyn si podía sentir cosas, podía sentir el odio, enfado, ira y furia, todo hacia el grupo de chicas que decía todos esos rumores falsos sobre ella. Siempre que ella estaba tranquila, ellas se acercaban a ella y se ponían a decirle cosas. No importaba lo que hiciese o donde estuviese, su vida era horrible con esas chicas falsas cerca de ella. “Hija sal de tu cuarto, la cena esta lista”- dijo Carmen, la madre de Camrilyn. “¿Mama...no me apetece cenar, me puedes dejar sola?” “Hija, si te digo que bajes a cenar, es que bajes a cenar, siempre estás en tu cuarto con tus cosas, es hora de estar menos aquí, ¿vale?” “tu nunca quieres saber cómo me siento...” Su madre se acercó a ella. “Sé que todo el estrés de la escuela es normal, te lo repito baja a cenar” “no es estrés, son otros sentimientos.” “Eso lo dices como excusa, baja YA a cenar” Después de esa pelea la madre cerró la puerta, Camrilyn se miró a su espejo. “Ni mi familia es la ayuda de mis problemas, debería de pedirle que algún día hablemos de mis sentimientos.” Se sentó en su cama y miró al techo, se preguntó cómo es ser feliz. Se despertó el día siguiente. “Me he quedado dormida, voy a llegar tarde a mi infierno” Se puso una sudadera y se puso la capucha, salió de su casa, ni dispuesta a desayunar. “Buenos días hermanita!” Camrilyn se calló, su hermano la asustó un poco. Pero ella no le contesto y siguió su camino. “¡Oh hola doña sin sentimientos!” Dijo Elsa, la líder del club de “ODIEMOS A CAMRILYN” “...” “¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿Estas muda?” dijo car. “...” “Wow! Chicas se me ha ocurrido que podemos decirle ahora, podemos llamarla ¡ROTTEN!”. dijo Amelia “...” Las chicas empezaron a llamar a Camrilyn, rotten. Ese apodo no tardó mucho en llenar todo el instituto, Camrilyn estaba harta. “¡Rotten! ¡Cielo! ¿Adónde vas??”. dijo Elsa en el recreo y se rieron. “déjame...en.…PAZ!!!!!!!!!!!”. gritó Ella le pegó un puñetazo muy fuerte a Elsa, que le rompió un diente. Pero su plan no fue tan bien, porque Car llamó al director y se tuvo que ir. “Señorita Camrilyn, debido a su comportamiento inestable, hemos llamado a su madre, le hemos dicho que debe de ir a un terapeuta, antes de que debamos expulsarle. ¿entendió?” “...” Al día siguiente Camrilyn fue con su madre a un lugar de terapia. “Buenos días. Usted debe de ser Camrilyn, pase conmigo a esta sala” “...” La señora se llevó a Camrilyn a una sala de entrevista. “Me dijeron que te llevaron aquí por tu actitud en el colegio. ¿Que hizo usted?” “Le pegué a una chica solo porque no para de ponerme motes y meterse conmigo. Le arranqué un diente” “Siento decirte que la violencia no es la solución para todo, deberías pensar tus acciones señorita.” “Si pudiese les arrancaría la cabeza.” “Vamos a tener una terapia muy seria contigo, hablaré con tu madre y tu director sobre esto.” La terapeuta salió de la sala. Camrilyn visualizó el cuarto, era un cuarto muy aburrido. Pero ella visualizó una silueta negra, matando a otra silueta negra. Era más que obvio que estaba alucinando, pero a ella le parecía muy real. La terapeuta entró de nuevo en la sala. “Camrilyn, acompáñame.” Las dos fueron a una sala negra, solo tenía una cama, que en realidad era una tabla. “túmbate por favor.” “No me fio de esto, por favor déjenme ir, estoy bien, no volveré a repetir mis acciones. Se lo juro.” “Le prometemos que usted está aquí por sus acciones, ahora túmbese, que se sentirá mejor en unos días” Pero en realidad eso fue una gran tortura para Camrilyn, sufrió tanto con todo lo que le ponían, que cuando salió, sus ojos eran celestes. “¡Espero que hayas aprendido!” dijo Carmen. “¡SOLO HE APRENDIDO DE NO ME ENTIENDES!” “¡NO ME HABLES ASI SEÑORA!” “¡UGH!” Mientras ella paseaba por la calle, se encontró una máscara, no tenía una boca, se la tenía que pintar. La guardó y se fue al instituto. Después del infierno del insti, se encontró un hacha por el colegio, tal vez pertenecía al jardinero, al cogió y la observo detenidamente. “¡Hey tu mocosa! ¿¡eres la rotten esa!? ¡SUELTA ESO!” Camrilyn le miró y sin saber lo que hacía le cortó la cabeza. Se paró a pensar un momento, una risa malvada se formó en su cara. Por la noche en el instituto, todos estaban teniendo una charla muy agradable sobre Camrilyn, sobretodo Elsa, que estaba hablando con un chico. Elsa se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba mirando, miro hacia atrás y no había nadie, se acercó para mirar detenidamente. Alguien la cogió del cuello, y la golpeó a la pared. Elsa pegó un chillido y golpeó en la máscara a esa persona, le hizo una grieta en la máscara que tenía una boca triste. “¿¡QUIEN ERES!?” “Are you rotten like me?”- dijo ella. Elevó el hacha y se la clavó en la cabeza. La misteriosa persona se quitó la máscara y se hizo una cicatriz con forma de X, era Camrilyn. Se volvió a poner la máscara. Afuera estaba el chico que estaba hablando con Elsa. “The job is done Daniel, now I can be free finally. All this people made me like this.” “Don’t worry sweetie, is alright now.” Ahora no se saben más de ellos. Ni de Daniel, un chico de 17 que tenía alucinaciones, y la nueva Camrilyn, que era ahora, Rotten. “Are you rotten like me?” -Marie devil